In the past, prothrombin time and activated partial thromboplastin have been widely known as blood coagulation system tests. In addition, these tests are important for an examination of blood coagulation factor deficiency syndrome or the like and monitoring of blood to which an anticoagulant is applied, and methods of standardizing the tests have been proposed (for example, see PTL 1).